Left Alone?
by feefsmall
Summary: Post "Lockdown" fic. Abby and Carter get together but it is not all plain sailing.
1. Chapter 1

**Carter**: I'm sorry Abby

**Abby**: You're sorry?

**Carter**: Not for kissing you, I've wanted to do that for so long, but I'm sorry for kisisng you here of all places on all days. I mean after all that's happened today, I bet the last thing you want is to be opening this new door, not that I've opened a door or anything, its just that....

_[Abby smiles and looks down at the ground for a moment then looks up and takes a hold of Carter's face]_

**Abby**: Carter, just shut up!

_[Abby leans in and kisses Carter, he kisses back.] _

_[Carter kisses her forehead and pulls her in for a hug. She closes her eyes and they stay like that for a while.]_

_[Carter sits down on the guerney and she sits next to him, they are holding hands.]_

**Abby**: So what are we gonna do about this?

**Carter**: Do about what?

**Abby**:  Us!!

**Carter**: _[smiles, remembering a previous conversation] _Is there an Us?

**Abby**: _[smiles] _I'm afraid, John Carter, there is!

_They kiss again, still holding hands!! _

**Carter**: So how does dinner sound? I mean, after all this is over?

**Abby**: _[smiles] _I'd say that sounds pretty damn good, as long as its not at Magoo's! 

**Carter**: [_laughs] _What? No Coffee and Pie?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Time lapse to the next morning, Abby and Carter are wakened by the sound of knocking on the door, they have slept the night leaning against the wall with Abby resting her head on Carter's shoulder.]

**Malik**: _[he's the one doing the knocking] _Dr Carter!

**Carter**: hmm

**Malik**: We need you two to take these blood tests, or you'll never get out of here! 

**Carter**: Ok, ok!

_[Carter get's up and goes to the door, where Malik hands him the stuff they need.]_

**Abby**: I hate these things! 

**Carter**: Well, the sooner we do them the sooner we can get out of here, i really need a shower! 

**Abby**: _[smiles] _Yeah, you really do you know! 

**Carter**: Oi! _[he gives her a quick slap accross the arm as she gets up of the floor]_

_[Carter sits down on the guerney and Abby draws blood from him, then he does the same for her before walking back over to the door.]_

**Carter**: Malik are you there?

**Malik**: Yeah I am and I Abby's right, I can smell you from here! 

_[Carter passes the blood to him through the door.]_

**Carter**: How's Chen and Pratt?

_[no reply]_

**Carter**: Malik?

**Carter**: Oh well, he must have been in a hurry, I bet there rushed of their feet out there!

**Abby**: Yeah, without the top resident, Dr John Carter to sort them out! _[smiles]_

**Carter**: _[walks over the the guerney where Abby is sitting] _You know, you were pretty good yourself yesterday.

**Abby**: "pretty good"?

**Carter** _[smiles] _ok, you were excellent!

**Abby:** _[smiles] _That's better__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[Time lapse to about half an hour later.]_

**Abby**: Ok, it doesn't take that long to do a couple of blood tests! 

**Carter**: Well, like I said, they are probably busy out there! Anyway, things could be worse, you could be stuck here alone, without a georgous doctor by your side!

**Abby**:  yeah, without a smelly georgous doctor by my side, hmm what a choice?

**Carter**: _[smiles] _Are you saying you think I'm georgous?

_[Just then the door opens and the health guy who Abby and Carter spoke to earlier comes in, followed by three unknown doctors who are pusing a guerney. They are all wearing masks.]_

**Carter**: What's going on?

**Health Guy**: I'm afraid its not good news, we have the results from your blood tests.

_[Abby looks at John before taking his hand.]_

**John**: I knew it, I should have listened to you Abby, I was hot, sweaty and I...

_[he is interrupted by the health guy.]_

**Health Guy**: Dr Carter, your test came back negative, you are fine, its not you who has the virus. _[he looks at Abby.]_

**Abby**: No! You must be wrong, take another test! I feel fine, take another test! 

**Health Guy**: You have to come with us. 

_[Abby looks at Carter, he looks shocked and hugs her and kisses her on the forehead.]_

**Carter**: You're going to be fine, everything's going to be okay. _[he has tears in his eyes, she is crying]_

_[Two of the doctor's come over and take her arms and put her on to the guerney.]_

**Abby**: No, no, wait! 

_[They roll her out of the room.]_

**Abby**: _[Shouts] _Carter, Carter! 

_[the door closes and Carter is left alone.]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 has been uploaded! 


	2. Chapter 2

Carter, Carter! 

Carter, Carter! 

[Abby's words echoed in his head, over and over again. He couldn't believe this was happening. An hour ago he was happy, happier than he had been in a long time but now, it had all gone, vanished.]

Carter, Carter! 

_[Those words again, he could still hear the panic and fear in her voice.]_

Carter, Carter! 

**Susan**: _[shouts] _Carter! 

_[Carter looks up, and see Susan Lewis standing over him.]_

**Susan**: Are you okay?

**Carter**: _[he stand up] _Yeah, I'm fine. 

**Carter: **_[shakes his head.] _No, you know what I'm not! I can't believe this is happening! 

[Carter turns around and looks through the glass window, seeing Abby lying helplessly on the guerney.]

**Susan**: Abby told me what happened between you two. 

**Carter**: _[feeling uncomfortable] _Oh!

**Susan**: No Carter, its okay, I'm happy for you two, I really am! I knew you'd get the girl in the end! 

**Carter**: Don't you just hate fate! 

**Susan**: Fate?

**Carter**: _[turns around to face Susan] _Yeah, Fate! I mean, like you said, I got the girl, after a year of trying and then a few hours later, look what happens. _[turns around to look at Abby again.]_

_[Susan joins Carter in looking in on Abby, not knowing what to say next.]_

_[One of the doctors who took Abby away earlier comes out of the room.]_

**Doctor**: _[sounds anxious] _Dr Lewis, we need your help in here. 

**Carter**: _[beginning to panic] _What's going on? Why can't I come in and help? 

**Doctor**: I'm sorry Dr Carter, like I said earlier, we can't risk another doctor contracting the disease.

[Susan puts on her mask and follows the doctor back into the room. The doctor pulls the curtain so Carter can't see what is going on.]

[Carter hits the window in anger feeling helpless. He then slowly sits down on floor with his head against the wall.]

**Carter**: Please God, let her be okay.

[Carter prays for about the third time in his life. The first time had been when his brother Bobby was ill. He prayed that God would let him go peacefully without pain. The second time had been when he was lying on the floor looking at Lucy after being stabbed. He prayed that God would save them both.]

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[time lapse of about 15 minutes. Carter has fallen asleep in his position against the wall but is awakened by a door closing. He stands up.]

**Susan**: [walks over to face John, she has tears in her eyes.]  I'm really sorry. 

[Three words. Three simple words that he had said many, many times himself in this same spot. Only now, they had a power that made him feel like his heart was being ripped out of his stomach.]

**Susan**: I'm am so sorry John but…

[Carter interrupts her.]

**Carter**: [tears are in his eyes] Its okay Susan. I know what you're about to say. You're about to give me the whole 'We did everything we could but I'm afraid there was nothing we could do' speech. Well it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now. 

[he turns around and starts to walk away]

**Susan**: As a matter of fact I wasn't away to give you that speech.

**Carter**: What? 

[he turns around.]

**Susan**: I was about to say that I'm really sorry Carter, it looks like you'll have to splash out for that dinner after all. She's pulled through, tough fighter that one! 

[Carter smiles then starts to laugh and runs and picks up Susan and spins her round.]

**Susan**: [smiles] You can go see her in a while. We just have a few tests to do. 

**Carter**: Thank you God!  

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[time lapse to about an hour later.]

[Carter is sitting on a chair next to Abby's, with his head on her guerney. He is fast asleep, exhausted after the past few days.]

[Abby wakes up, and smiles when she sees Carter and takes his hand.]

**Abby**: You're not alone anymore John Carter. 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3 is uploaded!


	3. Chapter 3

**Carter**: So, are you ready for this? 

**Abby**: _[smiles] _Carter, you talk about it as if we're going to court of something!

**Carter**:  It's gonna be a tough day, you know. First day back after everything that's happened, I'm not saying Susan has a big mouth, but she has probably said something to them about Us! 

Abby: They've probably forgotten all about it, we'll be old news! 

**Carter**: Want a bet? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[Carter and Abby walk up to the ER entrance, hand in hand but let go when Weaver comes out of the ER.]_

**Weaver**: Welcome back you two, good timing, we have an MVA coming in.

_[hands Carter and Abby gloves. They both put them on.]_

**Carter**: Great.

**Carter**: _[whispers to Abby]  _Wanna make a run for it?

_[Abby smiles at Carter before turning back to Weaver.]_

**Abby**: How many people?

**Weaver**: One DOA, one minor. I'm off, think you two can handle this?

**Carter**: _[not enthusiastically] _Sure! 

[As Weaver is walking away the ambulance arrives and the paramedic opens the doors and the patient is wheeled out.]

**Carter**: What do we have?

**Paramedic**: 10 year old. Conscious on arrival, BP's normal. Possible arm facture. Apart from that just bruises and shock. 

_[Carter and Abby head through the ER doors, trying not to be seen by their fellow doctors and nurses.]_

**Abby**: _[to the patient] _My name's Abby, this is Dr Carter, What's your name?

**Katie**: Katie Andrews, where's my daddy?

**Abby**: Well, eh…….

_[Abby is interrupted by Pratt just as they enter the treatment room.] _

**Pratt**: Hey you two! Nice to have you back. _[stares at both of them with a smile on his face.]_

**Carter**: Is there something you wanted Pratt?

**Pratt**: Yeah, Weaver's had me doing paperwork all the time you've been away. Do you think I could get in on the action here? 

**Abby**: Excuse me? 

**Pratt**: The action, you know, in treating the patient? Oh, did you think I meant….

_[laughs, realising that Abby was thinking of another kind of 'action'.]_

**Abby**: _[turns away from Pratt, feeling embarrassed] _She's all yours Pratt.

_[Abby looks at Carter, as if to say 'This is gonna be a long day' then heads towards the staff lounge.]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[Abby opens her locker and hangs her coat up then goes and makes a coffee.]_

**Abby**: _[thinks] _I could do with something stronger! __

_[The door to the lounge opens.]_

Susan: Hey stranger! Welcome back! Let's jump to the chase, how's things with you and Carter? 

_[Joins Abby in having a coffee.]_

Abby: Ok, first of all, woah! Second of all, things are great and third of all what happened to your "I won't say anything to anyone" promise? 

**Susan**: I only told one person.

**Abby**: Oh yeah? Who?

**Susan**: Chuny

**Abby**: You told Chuny? You should have just announced it over the PA system and got it over with. The whole world and his wife will know now that you've told Chuny!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[time lapse to about an hour later, Carter is in the Supply room looking for a suture kit. Abby sneaks in and goes behind him and puts her hands over his eyes.]_

**Abby**: Guess who?

**Carter**: _[smiles] _Britney Spears

_[He turns around and kisses Abby then pulls her in for a hug]_

**Carter**: So are you surviving?

**Abby**: Yeah but if one more person asks me "How's Carter?" I'm seriously gonna think about taking their stethoscope and shoving it where the sun doesn't shine!

**Carter**: I hate to say it, but I told you so! 

_[Carter laughs then goes back to finding his suture kit.]_

****

**Abby**: How's Katie?

**Carter**: Who?

**Abby**: Katie, you know, the 10 year old in the MVA?

**Carter**: She's fine. Pratt's trying to track down her mom. 

**Abby**: Has he told her about her dad?

**Carter**: No, I said I would do it, I don't know when though, I have a mountain of paperwork to do. Maybe we should just wait and let the mom tell her.

Abby: I'll do it if you want? Carter: Thanks. 

_[Carter kisses Abby on the forehead then leaves the room.]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[Abby opens the door to the room in which Katie is and goes and sits next to her guerney,]_

**Katie**: When can I see my dad?

**Abby**: Emm, I'm afraid you can't see your dad.

**Katie**: Why not?

**Abby**: I'm sorry Katie, your dad got hurt really badly when your car crashed  there was nothing that the ambulance lady could do to save him. He….he died. 

**Katie**: _[starts to cry] _No, get out! Get out!!  You're lying!

**Abby**: I'm sorry Katie. 

**Katie**: _[crying] _I want my dad, I just want my dad!

Abby: _[hugs Katie] _It's ok, your mom will be here soon. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[Time lapse to a few hours later. Carter and Abby are in the staff lounge.]_

**Abby**: Sometimes this job really sucks! 

**Carter**: So I guess you told Katie about her dad? 

**Abby**: _[Abby nods] _You know, its weird. I've done it so many times, but today this one got to me! She was really upset, like the world had just ended. 

**Carter**: Come here.

_[She leans on his chest and he hugs her. Just then the door opens and Chuny walks in.]_

**Chuny**: Oops, hope I'm not interrupting anything. _[smiles]_ Abby your mom is on line one.

_[Chuny leaves then Abby gets up and picks up the phone.]_

**Abby**: Hi mom…..ok……calm down….mom just calm down and tell me what's wrong……..what?……no…….no……when?……..

_[Abby drops the phone to the ground as tears roll down her cheek]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four has been uploaded! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Carter**:  Abby? Abby, what's happened?

_[Carter gets up and walks over to where Abby is standing, she seems in shock.]_

**Carter**: Has something happened to your Mom? 

_[Silence]_

**Carter**: _[shouts] _Abby!

_[Abby suddenly dries her eyes and picks up the phone again.]_

**Abby**: Mom, are you still there?….Ok, listen to me….I'm gonna catch the next flight out there, I'll phone you from the airport, Bye.

_[Abby hangs up the phone then turns around to face Carter.]_

**Abby**: Emm, that was my mom. She..she said my brother has been in an accident, a car accident. 

**Carter**: How bad?

**Abby**: Uh….they told her,

_[She starts to cry but wipes away the tears as they come]_

**Abby**: they told her he's not gonna make it_. _

_[She breaks down and Carter pulls him to her, comforting her.]_

_[Suddenly the door to the Lounge opens and Weaver bursts in.]_

**Weaver**: You two, back to work NOW. I don't expect to come in for a shift and find this place in chaos, you can conoddle as much as you like in your own time!

_[Weaver sees that Abby is upset.]_

**Weaver**: Is everything ok? 

**Abby**: No, no its not, Emm, I'm gonna need some time off, my brother's been in an accident. 

**Weaver**: Is it serious?

_[Abby turns away, not wanting to say it again.]_

**Carter**: Yeah, they don't think he's going to make it. Abby needs to fly out tonight, and I'd really like to go with her. 

_[Abby turns around]_

Abby: No, Carter, you don't have to 

**Carter**: Yeah, but I want to.

**Weaver**: Carter, I'm afraid that's not possible. Of course Abby can have the time off, but you don't have any sick days to use, and since its not a blood relative of yours, I'm sorry, we need you here. 

_[Weaver leaves the room]_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_[At the airport.]_

**Announcement**: Would all passengers on Flight S20389 please make their way to Gate 9 for boarding?

**Abby**: I've got to go.

**Carter**: Call me, okay?

**Abby**: Yeah, I will. 

_[Abby brushes a stray tear from her cheek. Carter notices and pulls her in for a hug.]_

**Carter**: I'm here for you, ok? If you need me, I'll jump on a plane, who cares about Weaver.

_[They kiss before Abby picks up her bags.]_

**Abby**: Thank you

**Carter**: For what?

**Abby**: Being here!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_[Time lapse to two days later, Carter is at work at the desk. The E.R is chaotic as usual]_

**Frank**: Carter, we have the labs back on that patient of yours.

**Carter**: Which patient? 

**Frank**: The boxer, umm _[looks at the envelope] _Mr K Jeffery.

_[Carter nods then takes the envelope.]_

Malik: Carter, there's a phonecall for you. 

**Carter**: Who is it? Can you take a message, I'm kind of busy here.

**Malik**: It's Abby.

_[Carter grabs the phone.]_

**Carter**: Abby?

**Abby**: Hey

**Carter**: How's it going? How's Eric?

**Abby**: He, he….we switched of the machine this morning. Mom changed her mind and decided it was the right thing to do. He's dead.

_[Carter, is silent, not knowing what to say. Abby sniffs, crying.]_

**Carter**: I'm sorry Abby, how are you?

_[Carter slaps his head, as if to think "Duh, how do you think she feels, her brothers dead!"]_

**Abby**: I'm hanging in there, I've got to, for my mom's sake.

_[Weaver walks into the desk area.]_

**Weaver**: Carter, we have a GSW coming in with your name on it.

_[Carter covers the mouthpiece.]_

**Carter**: Just a minute.

**Weaver**: No, now!

**Carter**: I'm sorry, I've got to go, when's the funeral?

**Abby**: Thursday at 10, um, before he um died, he said he wanted to be buried beside our granddad.

**Weaver**: _[yells] _Carter!

**Carter**: Listen, I'll call you back later, okay? 

**Abby**: Ok, Bye.

_[Abby hangs up and Carter stares at the phone before heading of to the ambulance bay.]_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_[Time lapse to Thursday, the day of the funeral. Abby and her mum are sitting in the funeral car on the way to the graveyard.]_

**Abby**: After all this, do you want to come and stay with me for a while?

**Maggie**: Thanks Abby, but no. I'll be fine here, really. 

**Abby**: Are you sure Mom, cause I would stay with you, but I've got to go back to work. 

**Maggie**: I'll be fine, honestly, I have some good friends here, and I want you to try and get back to normal, its what Eric would have wanted. 

**Abby**: Do you think there will be many people here?

**Maggie**: You're brother was very popular Abby, he had a lot of friends, _[laughs] _mostly girls. 

[The car pulls up outside the graveyard and Abby and Maggie get out. They walk behind the coffin to the graveside where seats have been set up. Maggie was right, there is a good turnout.]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Time lapse. It's the end of the funeral, and all the guests are beginning to leave, Maggie is speaking to one of Eric's friends while Abby sits alone looking at her brother's gravestone.]

[A voice speaks.]

**Voice**: Abigail Lockhart, sits alone, again!

[Abby smiles, as she turns around in her seat to look in the direction the voice came from.]

**Abby**: John Carter makes an appearance, again!

[She gets up and goes over to him.]

[They start kissing passionately.]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Another Time Lapse to about an hour later, at Maggie's house, the Wake.]

[Abby is in the kitchen washing some dishes. A girl walks into the kitchen.]

**Girl**: It's Abby, right?

[Abby turns away from the sink.]

**Abby**: Yeah

**Girl**: I'm Katie, I was Eric's work partner. 

**Abby**: Oh right, thanks for coming.

**Katie**: Its no problem, I just want you to know, Eric really was a great guy.

**Abby**: Thanks. 

**Katie**: He was always talking about you.

**Abby**: Really?

**Katie**: Yeah, he was always saying how that you were a great sister, and that you'd been through a lot. He really looked up to you for talking care of him and your mum when you were younger. Anyway, I'm got to get back to work, I just thought you'd like to know that.

**Abby**: Thanks

[Katie leaves.]

[Abby turns her attention back to doing the dishes, she breaks down in tears and looks across the kitchen to were a table of beers and wine is sitting.]

[She walks over to the table and picks up one of the beers. She opens it, and is about to drink it, but thinks again and puts it back on the table.]

[Carter walks into the kitchen.]

**Carter**: Is everything okay?

**Abby**: Yeah, everything's fine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So after months of leaving you in suspense, that was part four? After reading it, I thought it was really depressing, but what could I make happy about someone dying? 

Please, please review. You can e-mail me at feefsmall@yahoo.com

There is gonna be a part five, and I will make it happier, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

[_Abby hit's the button on the alarm clock beside her, it hasn't gone off, it doesn't need to, she's been awake for hours anyway, thinking.]_

**Abby**: [_talking to herself_] Get a grip Abby!

[_It has been a week since Eric's death, and today Abby is starting back at work_.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[_Carter suddenly sits up in his bed, he looks over to his side and looks at the alarm clock beside him. 8.05am. He's late.]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[8.3am – Abby is behind the desk in the ER, daydreaming.]_

**Susan**: _[walks over to the desk] _Abby, could you suture a 7-year old in exam 4 for me?…………….Abby?………………ABBY?

_[Abby suddenly turns around.]_

**Abby**: Sure, I'll be right there.

**Susan**: You ok? 

**Abby**: Yeah, I'm fine

_[Susan watches Abby head over to exam 4, meanwhile Chen is looking at the board.]_

**Chen**: We are totally swamped. Frank, where's John?

**Frank**: How am I suppost to know?

**Chen**: Well, is he in yet?

**Frank**: Ask Abby, she'll know.

**Chen**: _[sighs] _Whereabouts is Abby?

**Frank**: I don't know.

**Chen**: Could you be any more unhelpful Frank? 

**Frank**: You just said it Dr Chen, this place is swamped, I have charts coming out of my ears, do you expect me to keep track of staff as well? That's not part of my job description. 

_[Frank storms out of the desk area to the lounge.]_

**Chen**: _[to Susan] _What's his problem? Talk about getting out of bed on the wrong side.

**Susan**: He's Frank Chen, he always get's out of bed on the wrong side!

**Chen**: I guess, listen Susan, do you happen to know if John is in yet?

**Susan**: I don't know.

_[Chen sighs again while at that moment Carter storms in through the ER doors.]_

**Chen**: John, we are totally swamped, where the hell have you been?

[At this moment Abby comes out of exam 4 and heads over to the desk, where she sees Carter and smiles at him, he smiles back.]

**Chen**: John?

**Carter**: It's a long story, I slept in, then my car wouldn't start, I had to take the bus, and then……..like I said it's a long story. I'm just gonna grab my stethoscope and I'll be right out. 

[Carter goes into the lounge, followed by Abby. Carter goes over to his locker and opens it, Abby goes up behind him and pinches his bum. He turns around.]

**Carter**: Oh, you're so dead. 

_[He grabs her and pushes her onto the table before tickling her, she giggles. He then stops tickling and starts to kiss her.]_

**Frank**: Don't mind me. 

_[Carter and Abby stop kissing and turn around, looking red.]_

**Abby**: Frank, sorry, we didn't see you. 

**Frank**: Don't worry, I was just leaving

_[Franks stands up and stumbles, losing his balance.]_

**Carter**: Woah, Frank, you ok there?

**Frank**: Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy.

_[Frank continues on walking and heads out the door.]_

**Abby**: Anyway, where were we?

_[Carter pulls Abby back towards him. He puts her mouth close to his.]_

**Carter**: Right, about…..

_[starts tickling her]_

**Carter**: _[laughs] _here!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[9am – Things have calmed down in the ER. Abby is behind the desk, looking at some charts, the computer next to her beeps.]_

**Voice**: We have a large trauma here, a fire broke out in a school, how many can you take?

_[Abby turns around and sees Luka.]_

**Abby**: Luka, did you hear that?

**Luka**: Yeah, tell them 4 major, 10 minor. 

_[Abby turns back around to the computer.]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[9.30am – Abby enters Exam 1 where a boy is sitting with minor burns.]_

**Abby**: Hello, my name's Abby, what's yours?

**Boy**: Stuart Telford

**Abby**: Ok Stuart, I'm going to clean your burns for you. It might sting a little, but I'll try to be gentle.

**Stuart**: Ok

_[Abby cleans the burns and dresses them.]_

**Stuart**: Could you see if my mom's here yet?

**Abby**: Sure

_[Abby heads out into the desk area. Frank is the only other person there. She goes over to look at the board]_

**Abby**: Frank, do you know if a Mrs Telford is here?

_[Frank is silent.]_

**Abby**: Frank?

_[Abby turns around in time to see Frank collapse to the ground. She runs over to him.]_

**Abby**: Frank! Frank? Can you hear me? 

_[Abby shakes the lifeless body and checks to see if he's breathing.]_

**Abby**: Can somebody help me? He's not breathing.

_[Abby yells for help but no one answers, so she starts mouth to mouth resuscitation]_

**Abby**: Come on Frank, you're not gonna die on me here! Could someone get me a guerney?

_[Chuny walk's into the desk area and sees Abby hovering over Frank,]_

**Chuny**: Well, Well, Well what do we have here? I am shocked Abby, I thought Carter was your man. 

**Abby**: Chuny, grab a guerney and get some help.

_[Chuny realises what's really going on and runs to find someone.]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[9.50am – Abby is still performing CPR on Frank while Chuny runs back into the desk area pushing a guerney.]

****

**Chuny**: Carter, Susan, Chen and Luka, everyone, even the med-students are all caught up in traumas. We're on our own. 

**Abby**: I think he's had a CVA, help me to get him onto the guerney. 

[Chuny and Abby struggle but manage to get Frank onto the guerney and wheel him into Exam 4, which is the only room free.]

[Chuny hooks up Frank to a heart monitor.]

**Abby**: We need to intubate him.

**Chuny**: Well what are you waiting for?

**Abby**: Chuny, I'm a nurse, I'm not allowed to do it. 

**Chuny**: You used to be a med-student, you've done it, and plus do you see any doctors around? He's dying here.

**Abby**: Ok, ok, pass me the tube when I say. 

[Abby puts the all too familiar metal pole into Frank's throat, and looks down.]

**Abby**: I can't do this. I can't see a thing

[Abby looks down again and closes one eye, trying to see the target.]

**Abby**: Ok, I've got it, pass me the tube. 

[Abby passes the tube down the throat and attaches the bag, and starts to squeeze it.]

**Abby**: Come on Frank.

[Abby looks in horror at the monitor, as nothing happens.]

**Abby**: I don't believe this, Carter and I saw him earlier on, he was dizzy, I should have known….

**Chuny**: [interrupting Abby] Pulse is going up, you did it. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[6pm – Abby is in the lounge, sitting on the couch, with her head in her arms. Susan enters.]

**Susan**: What a day that was, when I get home I'm gonna……Abby what's wrong?

**Abby**: [sits up, and rubs her eyes.] Oh, its nothing, I'm fine.

**Susan**: I don't believe you Abby, there is obviously something wrong or you wouldn't be crying. 

**Abby**: It's just that, you know, I used to have a drinking problem?

**Susan**: No, but carry on. 

**Abby**: Well, a while back I had a relapse, but Carter made me go back to AA, and I got it under control. But since my brother's death, I've been feeling the need to drink again. I don't want to tell Carter because I don't want to disappoint him, but I just….I just feel so alone. 

**Susan**: It's okay, you're not alone.

[Susan puts an arm around Abby to comfort her.]

**Susan**: Abby, you have to tell Carter how you feel. If you don't, you're just going to get worse and worse. He won't be disappointed, he'll help you, he did the last time you relapsed? Didn't he?

**Abby**: Yeah he did, but I haven't actually relapsed, I haven't drunk anything, I just feel like I need to. I can't sleep, I can't eat. The only time I'm happy is when I'm with Carter and I don't want to spoil that. I think….

[Abby is interrupted by the door opening. Carter walks in.]

**Carter**: Oh man, I just had to perform a Heimlich manoeuvre on a 20-stone wrestler, he nearly killed me! 

**Susan**: Nice! Anyway, I was just leaving. 

**Carter**: Ok, goodnight.

**Susan**: Night. 

[Susan looks over to Abby as if to say 'Tell him!' before leaving the room.]

**Carter**: You guys looked kind of serious there, is everything okay?

**Abby**: Yeah, of course. Let's go.

[Abby and Carter put on their jackets etc and head out of the lounge.]

**Carter**: So, how does it feel to be a hero?

**Abby**: Carter, I'm a nurse, I help to save people's lives every day! 

**Carter**: Yeah, but I bet you usually don't have to do what you did today every day. How is Frank anyway?

**Abby**: He's still in ICU, but he's not critical. 

[They head out of the ER doors.]

**Carter**: Listen Abby, I know things haven't gone so well lately, you know, with the smallpox and then your brother, but things are going to get better now, I promise. 

[He stops and kisses her, then takes her hand and they continue walking. Abby looks down at the ground, she suddenly stops walking and Carter looks at her.]

**Abby**: Carter, I can't do this anymore. 

**Carter**: What?

**Abby**: Us, I can't do Us anymore. I'm sorry It's over. I don't want to hurt you.

**Carter**: What are you talking about? 

**Abby**: It's finished, We're finished. I'm sorry

[Abby walks away from Carter, crying. Carter looks stunned.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

_[Carter stared at her as she walked away from him, her words seemed to be echoing in his mind.]_

It's finished

We're finished

_[Abby brushed a tear from her cheek as she walked away from him, his words seemed to be echoing in her mind.]_

Things are going to get better now, I promise

I promise

I promise__

_[Abby couldn't stand it anymore, she stopped walking and turned around, but he was gone. It was too late.]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[4.00am – Carter turns over onto his side, its no good. He has to be up in two hours, and he hasn't had a wink of sleep. Why? Why did she dump him? He reaches over and picks up the phone but slams it down in frustration before turning over again.]_

_[Abby turns over onto her side. Why? Why did she dump him? Carter made her happy, she had said it herself to Susan. Had she made a big mistake? She reaches over and picks up the phone but slams it down in frustration before turning over again.]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[7.02am – Carter slams his locker door closed before flinging his stethoscope around his neck and making his way to the desk.]_

**Susan**: Carter have you seen Abby? We have a GSW coming in.

**Jerry**: She called in sick.

_[Carter looks up quickly trying to act like he already knew.]_

**Susan**: What's wrong with her?

[Susan looks over to Carter but he is obviously trying to stay out of the conversation, She must have told him about the drinking!]

**Jerry**: Flu

**Susan**: Ok, well could you find me another nurse? ETA is in about 3 minutes.

**Jerry**: I'm swamped with charts here. Trust Frank to have a heart attack in the middle of flu season!

_[Chen turns around from the board beside Carter.]_

**Chen**: How is Frank anyway?

**Susan**: He's out of the ICU and is on a ward, last I heard. 

**Chen**: That's good news. Abby must have done a good job then, isn't that right John……John?

_[He had gone.]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[11.00am – Abby presses the buttons on the remote control, but she wasn't really looking at the television.]_

_[She had phoned in sick, she knew it was flu season, the ER would be swamped, but she couldn't face him.]_

_[The phone rings. Should she answer it? What's if it's him? She decides to let the answer machine get it.]_

_Beep_

**Carter**: Abby, are you there?…….look Abby, we need to talk about things, could you just pick….

_[Abby turns up the volume on her tv; she can't bear listening to his voice.]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[11.05am – Carter sighs as he puts the phone down on the desk.]_

**Weaver**: Carter could you go and find Gallant? 

**Carter**: What for?

**Weaver**: Because he's your medical student and you should be checking up on him regularly, you know, making sure he doesn't kill anyone. 

**Carter**: Of course Dr Weaver.

_[Carter sighs again before heading off to look in the curtain areas. He goes into Curtain 3 and is met by a surprising sight.]_

**Luka**: Carter! Emm…..Deb and I were just discussing…..we were just looking for..

[Carter laughs for the first time that day as he looks at Luka standing, with his arms around Dr Chen.]

**Carter**: It's okay Luka you don't have to explain, I get it. You and Chen were just playing a little tonsil tennis.

**Chen**: John, please don't say anything to anyone about this. 

**Carter**: Don't worry, you're little secret's safe with me.

[Carter laughs again as he leaves the room, he is puzzled. The last person he thought he'd catch Chen with was Luka. He thought she had a 'thang' for Pratt.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[4.00pm – Carter heads into the lounge. His shift is finally over. He walks over to his locker, behind him the door opens and Susan walks in.]

**Susan**: Are you off?

**Carter**: Yeah, you?

**Susan**: Not for another two hours. Listen, I wanted to talk to you….Abby doesn't really have the flu, does she?

[Carter sighs and shakes his head.]

**Susan**: She told you, didn't she?

[At first, Carter doesn't know what Susan means but realises that Abby must have told her she was going to dump him.]

**Carter**: Yeah, she did. 

**Susan**: So, what are you going to do about it?

**Carter**: Well, there's nothing much I can do

**Susan**: Well, you could make her go back to the meetings again.

**Carter**: Meetings?

**Susan**: Yeah, you know….The AA meetings.

**Carter**: AA meetings? Susan, what are you talking about?

**Susan**: I thought you said she had told you?

**Carter**: She didn't tell me anything, she dumped me. 

**Susan**: What?…Wait a minute, she never told me that.

**Carter**: What did she tell you?

**Susan**: She told me that recently she's been wanting to drink again, I told her to talk to you about it.

**Carter**: Well she didn't, she just decided to dump me instead, listen I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow.

[Carter grabs his bag and rushes out of the lounge.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[4.20pm – Abby has just come out of the shower and is blow drying her hair when she hears the buzzer for her door going. She goes to answer it.]

**Abby**: [she puts her mouth to the speaker] Who is it?

**Carter**: It's me, we need to talk.

[Abby freezes, she agonizes over whether she should let him in or not.]

**Carter**: I'm not going to go away, I'll stay here all night if I have to.

[Abby knows that he's not joking, he **would** stay out there all night. She presses the button.]

[Carter climbs the stairs and knocks on her door, it opens straight away.]

**Abby**: Hi

**Carter**: Hi

**Abby**: Listen Carter, I'm sorry I was so abrupt yesterday, I should have..

[Carter interrupts.]

**Carter**: Abrupt? Abby, you don't just dump someone and walk away, don't I mean anything to you at all?

**Abby**: Of course you do, it's just that I, I…..

[Abby goes silent, not knowing how to explain.]

**Carter**: Abby, I know about your drinking.

**Abby**: What? 

**Carter**: Susan told me.

[Abby looks down at the ground without saying anything.]

**Carter**: Why didn't you tell me? 

**Abby**: Because, I didn't want you to…I didn't want..

**Carter**: Didn't want what?

**Abby**: I didn't want to disappoint you!

**Carter**: Abby you could never disappoint me, so you've started drinking again, that's not…

**Abby**: [interrupts] That's the thing, I've not actually drunk anything, I just want to.

**Carter**: Well that's a good thing, it means you must have some willpower left, Abby we can sort this out.

**Abby**: [starts to raise her voice.] What, a couple of trips to Bill's Place and you think everything will be okay? I don't think so Carter. 

**Carter**: Abby is there something else wrong?

**Abby**: [shouts] No!

**Carter**: [getting frustrated] Well, why did you finish with me then? 

**Abby**: [shouts] Because…..because I….

**Carter**: Because what?

**Abby**: [throws her hands up in frustration before shouting] Because I love you okay…..I love you!

**Carter**: [shouts] Well, I love you too.

**Abby**: [shouts] That's the first time we've said that to each other.

**Carter**: Yeah, so

**Abby**: [laughs] So, kiss me you idiot!

[Carter goes over to Abby and pulls her to him and kisses her slowly before it becomes more passionate. He pushes her onto the couch and they continue kissing, after a while, he pulls away.]

**Carter**: [shakes his head] So are we back on then?

**Abby**: [smiles] You wanna know something?

**Carter**: What?

**Abby**: When I walked away from you last night, I had second thoughts straight away, I don't know why on earth I did it, I just…I just don't know what came over me. 

**Carter**: You know what? It doesn't matter anymore, lets just forget it happened. 

**Abby**: Sure, I just wish I could do the same with the whole drink thing. 

**Carter**: What do you say we head over to Bill's Place? There's a meeting at 5 if I remember correctly.

**Abby**: [smiles] What do you say we do a little more of this… [kisses him] first?

[They kiss again for a while, before he sits up on the couch and Abby gets up.]

**Carter**: Where are you going?

**Abby**: I'm going to go and get dressed, I can't go to Bill's Place in a dressing gown can I?

**Carter**: Did I mention that you look hot in that?

[Abby laughs as she goes into her room.]

**Abby**: [shouts so Carter can hear her] How was work by the way?.... Oh, and Frank, how's he?

**Carter**: He's out of ICU, he'll be fine, back at work in no time!….Speaking of work, you'll never guess what I saw today?

[Abby comes out of her room, dressed and ready to go.]

**Abby**: Ok, what did you see, not another guy in a leather sex suit?

**Carter**: [smiles] No. 

**Abby**: What then?

**Carter**: Let's just say I walked in on Luka and a woman in Curtain 3 and he was doing more than just examining her mouth.

**Abby**: Really? Who was it? 

**Carter**: Take a guess.

**Abby**: Not Weaver?

**Carter**: [laughs] No, she's gay remember?

**Abby**: Yeah, I was kidding. I give up, just tell me. 

**Carter**: Deb. 

**Abby**: Wait wait wait, Chen and Luka? Now **that's** weird!

**Carter**: You're not jealous are you?

**Abby**: Now you're being silly, you have nothing to worry about Carter, I think I'm over Luka after what…six months?

**Carter**: You know what I think? You're not really over him. You're really still desperately in love with him, and you only started going out with me because I'm rich. You're just waiting until you can rob me of all my cash, then you'll go back to him and live happily ever after! 

**Abby**: [smiles] You got me, I'm really a gold-digger! 

[Abby smiles at Carter, Carter smiles back before he takes her hand and they head out the door. Abby locks the door and they walk down the stairs.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, that was part six. What did you think? Please review by clicking below or e-mailing to _feefsmall@yahoo.com_

Personally, I thought it was maybe a little boring.

I don't know whether to continue or not, please let me know. 

Thanks for all your reviews so far, I love reading them!


End file.
